Stallion Tribes
The Stallion Tribes, formerly a March, is now a province part of the core Ymaryn territory, and is home to the Dragon Temple, where a natural wonder of dinosaur bones is located. It is the site of a hypothetical triangle canal, which will improve irrigation, transportation, and defenses. History It was formed in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8386634/ The Young Stallion] in the third century, the aftermath of a war with the nomads, with tribes pledging loyalty to Cwriid, also known as the Young Stallion, a martial hero. The next hero to spawn was Patryn, son of Cwriid, who like his father, also opposed the tax reform undergoing at that time. The March produced a hero King during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8688057/ A time for heroes], named Rulhuthyn, in a war against two nomadic hordes. The king slayed one of the nomad king in battle using longships for tactical maneuvering. Although the march did not formally send war missions in the Great Power war, some of their warriors fought under the precursor to the Dragon Banner. Of course, Yenyna from the Dragon temple, was the leader of such group. After several centuries with poor road connections to the core and a continual military focus (due to intermittent nomad hordes), Stallion culture had noticeably diverged from the core, and there was growing discontent over imbalances in the level of infrastructure built in the north and south. However, the capital palace was built and the march was reintegrated as a province before these tensions spilled out into open rebellion. Statistics Actions History * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8391998/ Sacrifices need to be made] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall, Sec More Boats) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8405419/ The Law] (Main Expand Economy, Sec Watchtowers, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8422966/ Death by taxes] (Main War Mission, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8438557/ Just like you imagined] (Main New Settlement, Sec New Trails, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8450320/ So much salt] (Main Chariots, Sec Expand Econ x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8474623/ As the tides] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls, Sec New Trails) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8506176/ Conflicts of an age] (Main War Mission - Thunder Speakers x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8515591/ On wings of wax] (Main War Mission - Nomads, Main Build Chariots) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8523073/ Steppe fires] (Main War Mission - Northern Nomads x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8532091/ Too quiet] (Main Build Chariots, Sec Expand Econ x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8550023/ Steppe Destruction] (Main War Mission - Northern Nomads, Main Build Chariot) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8557516/ Calm before the storm?] (Main Expand Econ x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8567546/ Quiet tensions] (Main Build Chariots, Sec Expand Forest, Sec Build Watchtowers) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8601752/ Roads towards wars] (Main War Mission - Western Nomads, Main Plant Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8626182/ Questions and changes] (Main Expand Forest, Sec Trade Mission - Eastern Nomads, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8644612/ High Times] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8658778/ Comes the rain] (Main Expand Forests, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction] (Main Build Iron Mine, Main Sailing Mission – Northern Rivers) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8688057/ A time for heroes] (Main War Mission – Northern Nomads x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8695157/ Changing tides] (Main Sailing Mission – Rivers, Sec New Settlement, Sec Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter] (Main Build Chariots, Sec Build Watchtowers, Sec Trade Mission - North) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8743615/ Banners heralding change] (Main Sailing Mission – Rivers, Sec Survey, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8756643/ Rain, mud, and mosquitos] (Main Plant Forest x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8780018/ Legitimate effort] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8805808/ Competing interests] (Main War Mission – Nomads, Main Expand Forests) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8829156/ Treacherous Fall] (Main Expand Econ, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Art Patronage, Sec Study Stars) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] (Main Build Temple – Dragon Graveyard, Main Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] (Main Art Patronage, Sec New Settlement, Sec Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] (Main Build Library, Main Black Soil) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock] (Main Aqueduct (Stallion Pen)) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] (Sec New Settlement, Sec Art Patronage) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] (Main Build Walls) Category:MarchesCategory:Subordinates